HO1C FanFic
by Baby Firefly
Summary: this is a HO1C fan fic and its my first one so plz R&R also if some of you notice there is a new member of the Firefly Family that i just added so R&R thanx!


**28 year old Calli Smith woke up and rubbed her head. She had a bad pain in her side. Calli looked around. The room was dark and musty, it smelled like cheese. She looked to her left and saw her best friend 26 year old Tia. Tia's long blonde hair was down in her face. But she was awake, that was for sure.**

**Calli couldn't move. She looked behind her and saw her brother 31 year old Alex. He was leaning against the wall. Next to him, Tia's boyfriend, 28 year old Jake, was sitting by Alex. But all of them were awake and okay. Tia spoke up. "Where are we?" she asked in a whispered voice. "I don't know" Calli said looking at Tia. Just then all of them heard footsteps coming down the hall.**

**A girl entered the room. She had blonde curls, was skinny, and was wearing a white tank top with cut-off jean shorts and she was barefooted. "Oh good yall are awake" she said. Calli looked at her then looked at Tia, who just smirked. The boys scooted up to where Tia and Calli were. Now all four of them sat by each other. The blonde girl got down on her knees and was looking at them.**

**"I'm Baby whats yer names?" Baby asked. "I'm Calli, this is my brother Alex and friends Tia and Jake." Calli said as she pointed everyone out. Baby moved in closer. "Really? I gots 3 brothers and 1 sister" she said looking at Calli. "What about a mother?" Tia asked. "That to and a grandpa and another guy lives here with us" Baby said. "That's a big family" Jake said trying to be nice.**

**"Yeah, but we all git along...sometimes" Baby said with a wink. Just then another girl walked in. This girl was very different from Baby. She had long dark brown hair, was very skinny, and was wearing a white dress and a white cowboy hat, and she was barefoot. She bent down by Baby. Then looked at the four kids, then back at Baby. "This is my sister Angel" Baby said. "Hi" Angel said. She was chewing gum. She blew a bubble and popped it.**

**"How old are yall?" Angel asked. "Why? is there some kind of rule" Alex asked sarcastically. "No I was juss tryin to be nice, god. But anyways I'm 15" Angel said. She got up and went to the door and shouted someting. "Otis! Come'ere!" no answer. "OTIS!" Angel called again. This time the four kids heard a loud voice coming from out in the hall.**

**"ANGEL! Shut up you loud-mouth-fuckin whore! I am tryin to work!" Otis shouted at his sister. The four then heard footsteps coming down the hall. Angel backed away from the door. A man with platinum blonde hair walked in. He was wearing a white tank top and bell-bottoms. His shirt and pants were covered in blood. "What?" he asked looking at his sister. Angel pointed to the four prisoners. "Oh how nice they're awake" Otis said going over to where Baby was. Angel shut and locked the door. Tia and Calli scooted back.**

**Baby got up and went to stand by Angel. "Baby go get ma'. Angel come'ere" Otis said. The girls did what they were told. Angel knelt down by Otis. Baby left the room. "What do you want with us?" Jake asked. His voice was shakey. "What do you want with us?" Angel said mocking Jake in her little child voice. Then she laughed in her little child voice which she got from her sister. Otis looked at his sister then at the prisoners. Then Mother Firefly and Baby walked back in. "Oh" Mother Firefly squealed. "They look so cute don't they Baby?" Mother asked. "Huh? oh yeah their cute" Baby said twirling her hair. "Ok well I'm gonna leave Otis with'em" Mother said. Then turned to Otis. "Would ya like yer sisters to stay or do ya want me to take'em with me?" she asked. "No they can stay...they'll have their fun." Otis said looking at Calli and her friends.**

**Mother left, and Baby locked the door. Angel untied the kids hands and stood them all up in a line. "Well, now what to do?" Baby asked. "Why are we here?" Calli asked. Otis stepped up to her. "You are here because we want you to be here. I am not gon' go into explinations now if you don't understand that then thats yer problem not mines." he stepped back. Then went over to his sisters and whispered something, that the others couldn't make out, but whatever it was the two girls left. Then Otis followed behind them locking the door.**


End file.
